


Labor Day

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Hints of Bellarke, Hints of Braven, M/M, Romantic Comedy, hints of Becho, hints of Linctavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: Bellamy keeps trying to hook up.  Octavia keeps going into labor.  It'll all work out.Inspired by a Tumblr post about an uncle who's always DTF and the Murphamemes Tumblr which has been making me laugh during a long, unpleasant hiatus. Check the tags to see where this story is going.  Secondary / sunken ships not in the primary tags.





	Labor Day

**Baby One - Clarke**

She was exactly his type in the sense that she was in front of him and he was horny. Twenty year old Bellamy Blake was a sex enthusiast. Since transferring to the Forest Campus of the university he'd reinvented himself and become popular. No one here judged him for his mother's crimes or his teenage sister's pregnancy, probably because they didn't know about either. 

As he handed the blonde her book he stepped closer than was necessary. "Anything else I can get for you Miss...?"

The way she smiled at him suggested she was weighing her options. "Griffin. Clarke Griffin." 

"Glad I could help you out, Clarke Griffin. The library and its staff are at your service." 

"Its staff?" Her eyes traced up and down him, landing the pun. "Does the staff have a name?" 

"My name is Bellamy." 

"Bellamy." She took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders back, pushing her generous breasts towards him. "Bellamy, you seem like trouble looking for a trigger to set it in motion." 

He tensed his biceps, flexing without being obvious. "Are you accusing me of being a Rube Goldberg machine or are you looking for an excuse to run your hands over my body?" 

She laughed at that, and he moved a little closer. 

"Why would I run my hands over you, Bellamy?" 

"Looking for the trigger." He leaned in, nudging her hair out of the way so he could whisper in her ear. "It's not well hidden." 

They both startled as the screech of a crying baby shattered the silence in the basement room of the library. Bellamy reached for his back pocket, and as he pulled out the phone Clarke said, "Quite a ring." 

"Normally I keep it silent, but my sister is having a baby any day now and I'm her birth coach." Realization hit him and he grabbed Clarke's arm. "My sister is having the baby!" He swiped at the screen then dropped the phone. A thousand cracks covered the now black screen. "Fuck. I need to call an Uber."

"I'll drive," Clarke offered. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Can you check me out first?" 

"Already did. You're good." 

She waved the book at him. "This?" 

They got to the hospital with plenty of time to spare. Clarke didn't stick around to meet the baby or Octavia. 

**Baby Two - Raven**

It was a relief when his phone started vibrating. He and Raven had gone back to her place, two sort-of-friends trying to paper over other problems in their lives with a little sexual distraction, and the warm up so far had been mediocre at best. There was no reason to think stripping down would lead to a marked improvement in the situation, but neither was willing to back down from their game of naked chicken. 

He pulled away from her and checked the screen. "Octavia's having the baby." 

"Let's go."

He pulled his shirt back over his head and held her gaze, and she answered the unasked question. "I'm babysitting while you're in the delivery room."

"Thanks for doing that." 

"I'm not doing it for you." 

**Baby Three - Echo**

This was what he deserved for trying to pick up a girl in the parking lot of a karate studio. Fuck. His arm hurt like hell, but there was no way he was going to admit that. "You can go. I'm fine." 

"I broke it. I'll pay for the x-ray." 

"You didn't break it." Even as he said it he was pretty sure it wasn't true. She was tall and thin, built more like a ballerina than a line backer, but she'd thrown him over the hood of her car and twisted his arm up behind his back before he'd even had time to process what was happening.

"Trust me," she said. "It's broken. Probably a spiral fracture." 

"You can't know that." 

"You aren't the first man to grab me in a parking lot. I know what I'm capable of, what I've done." Her solemnity landed like a punch. 

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you. We leave here at the same time every day, but you're always gone so fast -" 

"And you're always talking." 

A half-grin lifted one side of his mouth despite the pain. "So you've noticed me." 

"Get in the car, Bellamy." 

The drive across town wasn't too bad, but whoever installed speed bumps in the parking garage of the hospital could go straight to hell. He suddenly felt guilty for the two times he'd driven Octavia home over these concrete demons just 24 hours after she'd given birth. At least Lincoln would be dealing with the delivery of baby number three and the aftermath.

As they waited for the elevator to take them down to radiology Bellamy tried not to cradle his throbbing arm against his body. Maybe after the x-ray they'd give him a sling. If they didn't he was going to stop in the medical supply room and beg, borrow, or steal one. 

The doors slid open on the fourth floor of the parking garage and his sister Octavia, eyes closed with her hands wrapped around her stomach, rolled in in a wheelchair pushed by Lincoln. 

Tension filled the small space as the elevator made its way from floor to floor. When it stopped on maternity Lincoln turned to him. "She told you the two of us would handle this birth." 

"I'm here for an x-ray." 

It was impossible to know if Lincoln thought he was lying or if that impassive expression of his was acceptance. He was good to Octavia, but truth be told if Bellamy was going to end up in the hospital because someone had decided to twist his arm halfway off he'd have bet on Lincoln. 

The doors closed and Bellamy glanced at Echo to see what she'd made of the mini-drama, but if she'd registered anything she was doing a good job hiding it. Her poker face rivaled his brother in law's. 

**Baby Four - Murphy**

Octavia had three kids under six years old, and they were each individually every bit as chaotic and iron willed as their mother. He could handle his niece and nephews one at a time, but tonight, as she and Lincoln went to the hospital for the birth of number four, he needed reinforcements. 

"I'll owe you," he yelled at the phone. He wasn't a fan of AI, but with one kid covered in spaghetti sauce and another with a diaper like a crime scene his hands were busy. "Call Murphy" hadn't been his first command, but Murph had been the first one to pick up. 

"You want me to come change diapers you're damn right you're going to owe me. We're talking a bro-job level favor." 

For just a moment the chaos around him froze as Bellamy considered what Murphy had thrown out there. The tension that swirled between them had grown harder and harder to ignore over the years, and while Murphy might be making light of it he might also be giving them an excuse to cross this threshold of their long relationship. 

"Just get here, Murphy. We can work out the details later." 

"In bed." Just like every other opening in the last two months, Murphy's comment could be taken as a joke (a reference to the old addendum to a fortune cookie) or a genuine offer. It wasn't easy to have feelings for a man who was basically a trickster god in skinny jeans and guyliner. 

"The kids go to sleep at eight." 

"I'm on my way." 

Bellamy considered his next move while trying to become less covered is sludge before Murphy arrived. Hitting on randos was easy. If they said no you went on with your life. Murphy was more and required a cautious approach. Hadrian, bless her six year old heart, was willing to be a part of his scheme. The group survived dinner and baths and got the younger two into bed with only minimal drama (an achievement for all of them), and then it was time to put Hadrian to bed and the plan into effect. 

Bellamy and Murphy stood in her doorway and watched as she carefully put away her book and smoothed her covers before proclaiming, "You may enter." 

Murphy smirked, "Seriously?" 

"She's very clear about what she wants and communicates it well. You should respect that." 

Hadrian grinned, "Because if you don't respect me my mom will kick your butt."

Murphy and Bellamy traded a look, both amused but also certain that the girl wasn't wrong. 

"I'm ready for my night-night kisses." 

Bellamy planted a kiss on each of her cheeks then stepped back.

"Now you," Hadrian said pointing to Murphy. 

He did as commanded. 

"Now each other." This was the part of the plan and Bellamy wasn't sure if he hadn't communicated that they were being tricky or if the girl didn't care. Her look of demanding expectation lacked any hint of subtlety. 

Bellamy looked at Murphy and tried to seem apologetic instead of breathless. "Her parents kiss."

"So we should?" Murphy asked. He turned to Hadrian. "Bell put you up to this?" 

She nodded enthusiastically. 

Bellamy fought not to cross his arms or shuffle his feet, but he felt like he was collapsing in on himself. There was probably a more humiliating way this could have played out, but it almost certainly involved literally publicly shitting himself instead of this horrible existential origami. 

"Go to sleep, kid." Murphy grabbed Bellamy's forearm and led the way through the door. Bellamy pulled it closed behind them then kept walking past Murphy and into the living room. "Bell-" 

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair. "Swing and a miss, OK? I'm sorry." 

"You should be." He shoved Bellamy hard, pushing him down onto the couch. "There's nothing I'm going to do to you that's OK to do in front of a kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the kibble of fandom and it takes 1 million monkeys wit a million keyboards to produce this nonsense. Please feed the monkeys.


End file.
